familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5322296-20130626152243
zjada krówke* wgl weź KONIEC ŚWIATA szkolny automat z żarciem już zamkneli ;-; I JAK TU ŻYĆ?! jutro trza będzie rano zachaczyć o Biedronkę ;-; http://nyanyan.pl/obrazek.php?85920 .... <,< >,> <,< *bierze Maduś na barana i leci długą* Ja dzisiaj ścinam włosy i się farbuję na twojego Scissormana~~ Happy now? xD + walnę sobie czarne końcówki...bede wyglądać jak ten burak z seirin x_x xD http://j-rock.narod.ru/gackt/gackt035.jpg cem tak krótko tylko grzywka taką jak miałam wychapaną bo lubiem *feel like a postać z anime* Tak, mam zerowe zaufanie do fryzjerki xD tył bede mieć całkiem krótko krótkoShinarei (dyskusja) 15:22, cze 26, 2013 (UTC) w razie wu by mi się mózg nje zlasował xD wiec szukaj posta na blogu gdzieś po 16~~ XD Boże będę wyglądać jak czub xD *przypomniała sobie o DAT PILLOW* tak c: bede ci to wypominać dopuki Akashi mi rąk nje odetnie xD zastanawia mnie ideał drugiej połówki wg Mura-china....*myślim myślim* Maduś czyżbyś kiedyś gdzieś czytała na ten temat~~? Tak, koń...odgryźć głowę...ludzie normalnie Nobel za myślenie XD Nje jestem epic znawcą ale jeździłam na koniach dawno dawno....dosyć często...szczerze to co tydzień miałam zajęcia w stadninie....a teraz już tylko mój kuzyn jeździ... ;-; Jestem jednak zbyt leniwa i kiedyś nie miałam aż takiej predyspozycji do niezdarności i nieświadomego samookaleczania... ....biedny Akachin *pata Maduś siedzącą na łebku Akachina* teraz to już nje forever alone tylko 4ever together ... ..... Njech ten amerykański emol się odpierpapier od Murachina xD btw. ja podejrzewam że to emosowanie Murochina się wzieło właśnie z pobytu w Ameryce....tam tyle tych Mudżynów rasistów więc biedny Murochin musiał się czuć odospbniony bo Kagami jeszcze jako Amerykaniec ujdzie *wspomina to THIS IS JAPANESE LUNCH TIME RUSH* https://sphotos-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash3/p480x480/547687_471371289600627_1368924817_n.jpg o_o'' ORLY?! ORRRRRRRRRLYYYYYYYYY!? XDDDD Ja bardzo lubię ekipę Kaijou...z wyjątkiem żywego DP....c: W Touou najbardziej lubię Sakuraia bo on tak słodko przeprasza za to że żyje <3 i jeszcze Wakamatsu ujdzie bokiem a Imayoshi przypomina mi złego brata bliźniaka Midora o_o'' jego uśmiech mnie przeraża... ale Aomine przekreśla jakiekolwiek szanse na polubienie ogółu ekipy...no i Momoi.... Rodzinka z Yosen jest nader urocza xD Okamura wydaje się być takim Big Daddy całej ekipy więc mimo wyglądu Pudziana czuję do niego jakąś tam empatię xD a foch fejs Kensuke rozgrzewa me serce xD Liu czy Ryu jak kto woli wygląda jak Lau więc już go lubię Himuro przejdzie *on totalnie nie pasuje do tej ekipy ale wewnętrza dobroć gdzieś na dnie mojego serca nie pozwala mi tego powiedzieć jemu prosto w oczy* no i Murachin ale to zupełnie inna sprawa <3 Ja z Seirin lubię tylko Mitobe *marna namiastka Mukkuna na pokrzepienie serca w pierwszym sezonie* i w ostateczności Kiyoshiego xD ale polubiłam go przez tego MODa w NBA bo za każdym razem ryję do monitora jak on się wywala xD Szczerze..... Obłąkany Pan Wiem Wszystko Najlepiej, Tap Madyl, Cichy Cień, Horoskopowy wyjadacz przytulaśny jak opuncja figowa, Ousobienie grzechu Łakomstwa i Narcystyczny Mudżyn....Tak już sobie wyobrażam ten true friendship is magic i wgl -_-'' Właśnie mnie też to dziwi *nje zna się na fabule poza anime ale dużo osób wtrynia Kise w strój Touou- kolejny powód by nienawidzić tej szkoły ~~ HATERS GONNA HATE XD* Maduś mogę się założyć o swoją cnote że i tak rzucisz stołem nje zi nnego powodu xD Maduś Dirty Mindzie przyznaj napaliłas się na taniego hentajca a ja zmiotłam twe obawy? xD Jara cię pornografia komiksowa w wykonaniu nieletnich stworzona przez nieletnią rysowniczke? o_o'' "małych rzeczy"....? *DIRTY MINDZIE ODEJDZ D:< JA JESTEM NORMALNA!* mwahaha zrobiłam kolejną yonkomę *składającą się z 5 kadrów xD* ale kwestia dokończenia dzisiaj podeślę a jutro 1 stronice rozdziału XD http://yefione.tumblr.com/post/26979095187/kiseki-no-himitsu "someone tall..." .....dziewczyna mierząca 175 jest dośc wysoka prawda? PRAWDA? PRAAAAWDA? *desperacja i krokodyle łzy ;-;* njeogarnianie małych rzeczy...ja w sumie też nje lubię małych rzeczy *45 minut męczyła sie z nawleczeniem igły* .... Tak, odwinięcie cukierka jest za trudne xD MWAAAA WSZYSCY ZHEJTOWALI MIDORIMĘ XDDDDD shinarei@wp.pl taaak już widzę spam od pseudofanów -_- *wyciąga BN* *wróciła od fryzjera* Mam włosy ścięte na Akasha, z Ombre w stylu Buraka, naturalnymi blond które teraz wyglądają jak te Sakuraia (mniej wiecej), a pasemka mam fioletowe x_x znaczy czarny z fioletowym....takie takie...Jak tło na Wiki xD a miały być czerwone xD ale Boże ten szampon tak zarąbiście gumą balonową pachnie >< Mój nos przeżywa nieustanny orgazm >< BTW....tak teraz czytam angielską wikie....*spoiler warning* KISE BEDZIE UŻYWAŁ EMPEROR'S EYE?! A TO MENDA DZIWKA KOPIARA >< Mukkuna też kopiował >< nje stać go na nic własnego więc kopiuje jak małpiszon innych >< *Shin weszła w total Hejtowy Zone* TY.....TY....PIERDZIELONA KOPIARO XDDDD Boże dajcie mi coś na uspokojenie bo monitor wypierdziele przez okno xD